Ira
is one of the members of the Selfish Trio. He is the youngest of the Trio. He appears in Episode 1 along with his partner, Marmo. Appearance Ira has light blue hair and olive eyes. Like the rest of the trio, he has bat wing-like objects behind his ears. History Ira is the first of the three villains to appear and calls out the crab Jikochuu at clover tower to cause enough trouble to lure out Cure Sword - the last known remaining Pretty Cure at the time. Once Sword appears he is interrupted by Marmo, who has created a second crab Jikochuu to try to destroy Sword herself. They are both foiled when Mana becomes Cure Heart. Ira continues to attack Cure Heart throughout the first few episodes and has been foiled by the emergence of both Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta but continues to be active. Having Amnesia Leva, and Gula who were joking with him, then made Ira leave. While traveling, then Ira got hit by a thunder, making him fall in the sea. The next day, Rikka, along with Raquel found him, in the water, unconscious. Rikka, suddenly helped him, as she got him calm. Suddenly when Ira woke up, he said that he didn't remember anything, from this, Rikka then knew it was amnesia. Then seeing him in a bad condition, then she took him home. Rikka cared for him, made food, and also fed him. From this, Raquel became jealous. Rikka told her friends about him. Once Aguri saw him, she transformed and tried to defeat Ira, however Rikka was protecting him, suddenly Gula came attacking them, Cure Ace left. While the girls tried to avoid Gula's attacks, Ira hit his head hard, which this made him regain his memories. He knew he was bad, however this time he was in the Cures' side. He protected the Cures, many times, as he saw that the Cures were in good condition Ira, left. He went in a mysterious place, in which he took off his bandages, meaning he had recovered from anmesia. Personality Ira has a playful personality. He acts mostly like a bratty kid and the trio call him a 'kid' at points due to this. He is also known for getting angry easily, as he does when Marmo uses the Jikochuu, which he created as a distraction so she could sneak up on Cure Sword. He often takes out his anger by bowling in the Selfish Trio's bowling alley hideout.But despite his flaws he has displayed a certain level of honor as seen in Episode 26 when he saves Cure Diamond from Gula two times, though it's unknown whether it's because he was grateful for Rikka treating his injuries and helping him gain his memories back or whether it's because he is in love with her. Powers Ira, like the other members of the Selfish Trio, haves a power to turn people's selfish thoughts to monsters called Jikochuu. He can also create a bunch of tiny little purple colored daggers that he can throw to his enemies. Trivia *He shares the same eye and hair color with Marmo. *His voice actress, Tanaka Mayumi, voiced Rougela (Jynx) in Pokémon, Luffy in One Piece and Krillin in the the Dragon Ball series. :*Coincidently, his voice actress shares the surname "Tanaka" with Marmo's voice actress. *He is named for the Latin word for "wrath". *He is currently the youngest villain, after Kiriya. *He is one of the villains to be good again, and protect the Cures. **Although it is not certain if he will continue this way or return completely to his original self. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Villains